I Need Him Back
by fabuloso444
Summary: Post CF. Katniss is devistated that Peeta has been captured by the Capitol. What will she do to get him back.don don daaa. Well im not very good at summaries but please check it out. This is my very first fanfic! Rated T for some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic EVER! I am sooo exited to finally post it, because I had to wait 2 days before I could post a story because of spam or something. So please, please, please,please,please leave a review for me! I will update every Friday but some weeks I may not make the dedline but hopefully I wil warn you before this happens. So just to let everyone know this takes place right after Catching Fire. So yeah Read, Review, Please at least give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games *cries* or Catching Fire *cries again*. All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

I Need Him Back

Here it is. I remember the last time I was there. Warm and welcome, now it's all ash. This is my home, but it is gone and I will never get it back. I think of all the people the Capitol killed, Greasy Sae, Mr. Undersee, even Madge.

"Time to go, Katniss," I hear Gale say. Then I realize I am crying. He opens his arms and I embrace him. He smells of wood smoke, just like right after the reaping in the Justice Building. I remember that day like it was yesterday. When Prim's name was called and I had to step up. Prim. Just thinking of her makes me cry more. Even though I know she is not dead, the thought of her being hurt during this rebellion brings tears to my eyes.

After about 5 minutes, we are called back to the helicopter, but I can't help but take one last look at my home, I will probably be dead before I ever get to see it again. District 12.

I go back to my room, and zone everything out. All I think about is District 12, all the great people who are all dead now. For a second I even think of Buttercup who was also killed.

Sooner or later I fall asleep.

* * *

"_Peeta, Peeta, where are you," I say. I keep running after something but I don't know what. Only then do I realize I'm back in the Quarter Quill, and I am running after Peeta. I am still running when I think I run into a rock, but it has blue eyes. "Peeta," I say, very relieved. "Katniss I lo…" I hear him say in a really choked voice." You what." Then cannon goes off. I drag him out of the leaves and mud. I check his pulse, but there is none._

I wake up screaming. But tonight there is no one to comfort me, no one to hold me like Peeta did.

I need him back.

* * *

**Thanks sooo much for reading this. I know this is kinda short but the chapters will get longer. Please Review. I want alot of constructive critisism. So please tell me ways I can enhance this story. Thanks again! Adios till next week**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I know I'm asking Haymitch about Peeta.

"Katniss, it's too early in the rebellion, it's too risky."

"I don't care," I say. _I just want him back._

"I don't know, Katniss."

"Please," I say quietly, and I think I am crying.

"I'll talk to them, I'll see what they say, I promise." I start to leave but his voice stops me. "Katniss, Peeta gave me this before the Quell, I thought you might want to see it."

"What is it," I must sound mad because Haymitch walks very slow and carefully to me. He holds out his hand and there is a small orange piece of paper in it._ Orange. That's his favorite color. _I take it aggressively and walk back to my room.

_Dear Katniss,_

_This must mean I'm dead now so this might be a little strange. But anyways…_

_Dear Katniss,_

_Thank you for keeping yourself alive. Your safety is all I could ever ask for. Please forget about me. Marry Gale, and have a family. I wish you well._

_I love you,_

_Peeta Mellark_

When I wake up in the morning, I don't get out of bed. I can't move. So I just loose myself in sleep, again.

Finally, about noon Haymitch comes in to my room to wake me.

"Katniss, I have some good news!"

Then I realize Haymitch isn't so bad when he's sober


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So I have given up on the "I will update every Friday thing". But I hope to update every week. But when school starts up again I have no idea what will happen. Anyways I am starting a new story, It is 10 years into the future after catching fire, when Katniss and peeta have a daughter and she gets chosen for the hunger games. I know scary right. But please check it out I will post it soon.**

**I have a rule now starting with this chappie! No more chappies under 500 words. So here you go…**

Chapter 3

"I talked to Plutarch, he said yes," Haymitch said.

"What, are you serious," I say. I am still taking in that I will get him back and he is not going to die.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow."

I go to my room and cry tears of joy. _Peeta, I am going to get him back, _is all I can think over and over and over. _He is going to live, I am going to live. _Then it strikes me, what if I die during this mission, what if they kill me. I finally fall asleep.

_I am running. People in navy blue jumpsuits are running after me. "We will not be defeated Katniss, you have to die sometime," I hear one of them say._

_I can't run anymore. I am to tired. They catch up to me. The next thing I know, I am in a room, the walls are all grey, there are no windows, the only way out is a small door._

_There is no one in here exept for me. I get out of the chair run for the door. Another guy in a jumpsuit hops out right in front of the door._

_The last thing I see is a gun in his hand, and the bullet that ends my life._

I wake up screaming, but again there is no one here just the coldness of my bed.

We are leaving today. Just 2 hours until we get on the helicopter to the Capitol.

I pack 3 pairs of clothes. One with just a plain green t-shirt and some white shorts. The next is a fire shirt Cinna gave me, just thinking of him makes me cry. Right after the Quarter Quell, I was informed he was murdered. I was infuriated even more at the Capitol, But now it is payback time.

We get on the helicopter. Haymitch, Finnick, and I. Apparently, Gale had been invited but he refused. I could see why. I know if this whole thing was reversed, I would never forgive him. Gale is not a forgiving person, but he still talks to me, and that's all I could ever ask for. I still love him, no matter what happens between me and Peeta, and he will always be my best friend. Like I said, good hunting partners are hard to find.

"Nice to see you finally," Finnick says to me.

"Umm... thanks," I say sarcastically.

It's fun to mess with Finnick.

We keep talking for hours, at first I said something about Prim and all her funny stories about Lady and Buttercup, then we started talking seriously about Peeta and Annie.

"She's in the Capitol to, you know," Finnick says.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"That's the whole point I am going on this stupid mission," Finnick says very quietly.

On this mission we are only suppose to be rescuing Peeta and Johanna, but apparently Finnick has other ideas.

"Guys come here… Now," we hear Haymitch call from the front of the helicopter.

When I look down I see it.

The Capitol.

**K. did you like it. Huh huh huh. See that button, yup right there, click it. Then type.**

**So please please please rewiew.**

**OR YOU WILL BE DOOMED**

**Jk**

**Luv ya,**

**Annie**


End file.
